Thoughts from a broken heart
by Starksarrowgirl
Summary: Thoughts from the three way heart break of Bella, Edward, and Jacob.
1. Chapter 1

**This first chapter is Bella's thought when Edward left her in New Moon. R and R!**

He left me,

In this cold dark forest.

He tore my heart in two

And killed my soul.

I wasn't about to let him go

Until he said he didn't want me.

So I gave him up.

Just like that.

It never made sense for him to love me.

I knew this all along.

He only played along with me.

Every touch,

Every "I love you",

Every kiss,

Didn't mean a thing.

Rejection and pain washed through me.

I fought back the tears.

I knew he didn't want me,

So there was no reason to cry.

He deserved someone like Rosalie,

A Goddess that belongs beside him.

Not an average human like me.

Even though he didn't care,

I said to the wind softly,

"Edward, I love you.

You may not want me,

But I need you.

Please, come back."

The tears overflowed,

A pain like someone punched a hole in my chest,

And I felt myself

Melt into nothing.

Nothing but a shell

Of who I used to be.

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This didn't really happen in the book but this is fanfiction after all. This is in New Moon. Edward's thoughts as he decides to leave Bella. He sneaks into her room one night without her knowing the night before he leaves. This is going to be kind of long because Edward over thinks things a lot.**

My sweet angel,

Fast asleep in the world of dreams.

I see the faint scar where James bit her.

I can never put her in that danger again,

But just being around her

Puts her in danger.

She tries to convince me

She's stronger than I say,

But she doesn't know.

Compared to me,

She is a porcelain doll.

What happened on her birthday,

Made me realize

We should leave.

She needs a chance at a normal,

Happy human life.

Part of me screamed "No!

Stay with her! You need her!"

It was true.

I did need her,

But I wanted her to stay alive and be happy more.

I looked at her brown hair

Splayed out on the pillow.

She seemed very agitated in her sleep.

She had a frown on her lips,

And her eyebrows were scrunched together.

"Edward, no, don't leave!" she murmured.

She turned around restlessly.

She was dreaming about my decision?

I put a hand on her cheek and she calmed down.

She gradually relaxed into the sleeping angel

I loved to watch.

I pulled away and continued thinking.

Leaving her was the best thing to do,

Though it would hurt me.

She would be hurt for a few days,

But she would get over it.

Maybe she would start dating Mike.

My lips pulled over my teeth at the thought.

But what if she wasn't okay?

Another part of my brain countered.

I snuck out her window and ran home.

I would check on her in a few months.

If she was okay I would stay away.

If not, well, I won't think about that.

I would miss her so much.

Her soft skin,

Her pink cheeks,

Her blush,

Her clumsiness,

Her warm chocolate brown eyes

That seemed to see

Into my soul.

Her forgiving nature,

Her heartbeat,

The way she felt in my arms,

The way her lips felt against mine.

I settled on my couch and listened to music

Dreading the day that was about to come.

I would have to hurt her

And lie through my teeth

To leave.

She would never believe I didn't want her,

After all the times I told her I loved her.

But I would try,

Even if she saw through my façade

Like she normally did.

It would be torture

To hurt her,

but if it meant keeping her safe,

I will.

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Jacob's Thoughts

We were happy,

Before she jumped.

It broke my heart

To see her kiss him

And it tore my soul

To hear her choose him.

She didn't even give me a chance,

But I knew she loved me too.

When she found it out,

It only made it harder.

When she said honeymoon

I couldn't believe it.

He could kill her

And he was willing to

Take that chance.

_She_ was all too willing.

I couldn't believe it.

I loved her and could

Protect her as well

Or even better than

Her leech.

But she didn't give me a chance

To prove what I could do.

**Review!**


End file.
